The Exterminator
by anime kagome angel
Summary: Welcome to a world where crazed, nomadic vampires run amok and humanity's only hope is the soul organization, a group of beings genetically enhanced to destroy said vampires. Meet Fayth, a reluctant bird superhuman, teaming up with the Cullen's..R&R! ha.
1. The exterminator

The exterminator

The exterminator (prologue)

**Hey, this is anime kagome angel. This is not my fanfic; it is my friend kanesohma's story. Her account isn't working at the moment, so she is temporarily using mine. I am however her beta. So please read and review!! And I'll tell her all about it!! And it's her first fanfic, so please, NO FLAMES. Thank you.**

**Disclamer!! She does not own Twilight!! Stephenie Meyer does! She does, however, own Fayth.**

Fayth awoke to the sun drifting into her small apartment window in the small town of Forks, Washington. It had been two weeks since she'd been assigned to clear out this small town of all nomadic vampires in the area. Fayth got up and slowly made her way to her bathroom, brushing her teeth before jumping into the shower to try and warm up her body.

It was winter and Forks had been covered in snow ever since she had gotten there. Coming here from her home in New York, she had begun to notice that there weren't many things in the small town that were interesting, well except for the fact that there was an infestation of nomadic crazed vampires all over the place killing many people and scaring the states nearby. She got out of the shower and got dressed into a pair of black bellbottom pants and a skin tight red shirt with red and black arm warmers on both her arms with black converse shoes.

Today was supposed to be her first day at the high school. The reason she even had to go made her more grouchy than usual but she couldn't deny how helpful gossiping teenagers could help her find the covens all over Forks. She grabbed her black i-pod and her Linkin Park back pack and headed to the parking lot, into her black Ferrari and sped towards her new school, the place she hoped she'd find some nomadic vampires and the whereabouts of their covens.


	2. The meeting

The meeting (chapter 1)

The meeting (chapter 1)

**Disclamer; I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does! I do, however, own Fayth!**

As Fayth got there she already knew she had made a mistake in coming. There were too many teens here and most were wearing things meant for summer in Arizona, not winter in Forks.

"Well at least I know that I'm in the right place," she said, sighing.

She looked into her mirror and made sure she looked okay before going out. The mirror showed a young teen, about 18, with silky black hair that went down to her mid-back and a pair of ice blue eyes on a heart shaped face. Fayth wasn't narcistic or anything, but she even thought she was fairly pretty. She was tall, but she wasn't over 5"6', and very athletic with a tan going on from all the training she did back at HQ, which was in New York. She got out of her car and walked into the school filled with both angsty teens and crazed vampires. '_This will most definitely be the hardest school year of them all.' _Fayth thought, walking past many curious eyes and right into the office where there was a sallow looking woman with white hair and pale skin that looked like it had never seen sun.

"Hello what can I do for you miss?" the woman said from behind a desk that split the small office in half, with colorful fliers hanging all over it.

"I'm the new student, Fayth Vanegas," She said, and the woman's eyes widened slightly. It had been years since a transfer student had come and now with all of the killings it was even rarer that one would come now.

"Of course, I'll get your schedule for you," the woman continued as she sifted through papers before pulling out the schedule and a map of the small school to show her where her classes were.

"Thanks I think I can find my way now," Fayth said to the woman as she walked back out into the freezing winter air and towards her first class which was Biology. Biology had never been nice to Fayth and she knew this class would be no different. It wasn't, she didn't get anything the teacher said at all. _'Why the hell do we need to know how many chromosomes a freaking fern has!?'_ Fayth thought. The bell rang, and she hurried to her next class. The day went by fairly quickly for her first day, and she even met a few new people, one was named Molly she had Spanish with her in second hour and she meet a boy named Chris who had both Trig with her in third hour and English with her in fourth.

Lunch came and she sat with Molly, she introduced Fayth to her friends and sadly, Fayth forgot their names instantly. Fayth noticed that all the noticeable nomadic vampires took the whole west side of the large lunch room, while the humans took the east side. It was while she was looking for any clues that she saw the one table that no one stood near on the west side of the room, that she saw the seven people sitting there.

**Please R&R! I would like at least 3 reviews before I post chapter 2! Thank you.**


End file.
